Atem is A chan?
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: Suatu pagi, Atem terbangun dan mendapati ia telah mendapatkan jasadnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa semua orang memanggilnya A-chan? Rated T for safe. Chapter 4 udah update lho. Gomen updatenya amat sangat lama...
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai! Apa kabar? n_n**

**Perkenalkan, saya author baru yang aneh dan gaje. Ni fanfic pertama Kanna di YGO… mav klo banyak slah… however, please enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: YGO bkan punya aq. Gambaran Kanna nggak sejago mas Kazuki Takahashi, apalagi gambar monster!**

**WARNING: trans-gender, gaje, OOC, OC, lebay, alay, nd amburadul! ingat, anda berada di fanfiction, kawasan bebas berimajinasi! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-Atem = A-chan?-**

**Chapter 1**

"Kukorbankan Fox Fire dan Doom Lord! Panggil Garnecia Elephant!" seru seorang lelaki kecil berambut hitam. Sesosok gajah ungu yang berdiri dengan 2 kaki dan membawa pedang muncul di hadapannya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menunjuk ke depan dengan penuh gaya. "Serang Queen!" serunya sambil menatap sesosok wanita berpakaian ksatria. Si gajah ungu melaju ke arah wanita berbaju zirah sambil mengangkat pedangnya.

"Tidak semudah itu!" teriak seorang lelaki dengan rambut rancung bak duren dan memiliki 3 warna. "Reverse card open!"

Sebuah kartu yang sebelumnya tertutup di depan si kepala duren kini terbuka, menampilkan gambar pedang-pedang bercahaya yang menusuk monster. Pemandangan yang sama kini terjadi di arena, hanya saja yang tertusuk adalah si gajah ungu.

"Sial!" umpat si rambut hitam. "Aku pasang 1 reverse card! Turn end!"

2 meter di depannya, si rambut duren berseru, "Giliranku! Draw!" serunya sambil menarik kartu. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kupanggil King!" sesosok ksatria gagah berjanggut muncul di samping Queen. "Karena King dan Queen berkumpul di arena, aku bisa memanggil Jack secara khusus!" sosok ksatria lain dalam sosok yang lebih muda muncul di samping King dan Queen. "Sekarang, korbankan King, Queen dan Jack!"

"Ti… tidak!" si rambut hitam terkesiap, menatap ngeri saat ketiga sosok ksatria itu menghilang dari arena. Ia beralih menatap duelist yang menjadi lawannya si rambut duren itu tersenyum sinis.

"Panggil The God of Osiris!"

CTARR! CTAARR!

Petir yang menyambar-nyambar menjadi latar belakang si rambut duren. Dan sesosok monster besar berwarna merah yang punya 2 mulut (ato rahang? whatever lah… yang penting anda ngerti mksud sy) muncul di arena.

"Osiris! Serang Garnecia Elephant!" seru si rambut duren. Osiris membuka mulutnya, menembakkan peluru cahaya ke arah si gajah ungu.

"TIDDAAAKKK!" jerit si rambut hitam saat life pointnya menjadi nol, kartunya berhamburan di sekitarnya.

"Duel selesai, " kata si rambut duren sambil mendekati lawannya yang terpuruk. "Duel barusan sangat menyenangkan, Ryuu. Kuharap kita bisa berduel lagi…"

"Yugii! Ateeem!" teriak seseorang dibalik si duren yang rupanya adalah Atem. Ia menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya, Jounochi, Honda dan Anzu sedang berlari mendekatinya.

"Teman-temanku sudah memanggil… Sampai jumpa, Ryuu," dan Atem pergi mendekati teman-temannya.

"Ukh… Sial!" seru duelist yang bernama Ryuu itu sambil menatap punggung Atem yang menjauh. "Aku pasti akan membalasmu, Yugi! Tidak Yugi yang satu lagi, Atem!" jerit Ryuu sambil memukulkan tinjunya di tanah.

**~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o****~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

"Huaaaah….."

Atem menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Ia mengangkat tangan tinggi. 'Hmmmm… Masih pagi… Aibou pasti belum bangun. Huh… Padahal aku kan pengen cepet mandi!' pikir Atem. Apa boleh buat, Yugi emang rajanya bangun siang. Padahal dia tahu kalau dirinya yang satu lagi itu hobi mandi pagi… Yah, Atem juga sih… Siapa suruh numpangin si Yugi?

Atem baru saja akan melihat keadaan aibounya saat ia menyadari ada yang ganjil.

'Lha, tangan siapa nih?' pikir Atem saat syaraf di telunjuknya menyentuh jari-jari manusia. 'Jangan-jangan si Jou nginep disini? Kok aku nggak tau? Terus kok aku bisa pegang tangannya sih? Aku kan nggak lagi pake jasadnya Aibou…' berbagai pertanyaan berseliweran di benak Atem.

'Yaah… Daripada bingung mending liat aja deh!' Atem memutuskan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya daan…. Melihat Yugi yang lagi tidur, lengkap dengan 'pulau' yang besar nan lebar di sampingnya.

'Oh… Aibou toh…' batin Atem sambil kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke atas. Sesaat kemudian, pharaoh lemot ini pun akhirnya menyadari keanehannya.

"LHO KOK? KENAPA AKU TERPISAH DARI JASADNYA AIBOU?" serunya sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur. Dia buru-buru menutup mulut saat Yugi menggumam dalam tidurnya.

Yap, nggak ada keraguan lagi, saudara-saudara. Sang roh pharaoh telah mendapatkan jasadnya sendiri!

'Asyiik, bisa mandi pagi!' pikir Atem kegirangan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Atem segera mengambil handuk yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas kursi dan melompat melewati Yugi. Dari sudut matanya, Atem memerhatikan rambutnya yang panjang melambai bebas...

Tunggu sebentar… Rambut panjang?

Sontak Atem mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang. 'Lho kok, rambutku jadi panjang gini?' pikir Atem saat meraba rambutnya yang sepanjang punggung.

Dengan keheranan, Atem meneruskan langkahnya ke kamar mandi. Ada cermin besar di sana, jadi ia bisa melihat apa yang menempel di kepalanya dengan jelas.

Begitu masuk ke kamar mandi, Atem segera melihat cermin, dan…

"UAPAAAAAAAAA?"

Seberapa keras-kah teriakan Atem?

Tergantung. Anda mau jawaban lebay atau biasa? Kalau mau yang lebay, berarti jawabannya teriakan Atem membuat gempa di Indonesia. Mau yang biasa? Berarti gempanya cuma di Kota Domino.

Dan apakah yang membuat duelist keren ini berteriak?

Di kamar mandi, Atem melotot menatap cermin. 'Siapa ituuu?' jerit Atem dalam hati.

Di cermin, terpantulah bayangan sesosok gadis. Atem memperhatikan pinggulnya yang melebar, perutnya yang langsing, dan ada 2 'tonjolan' di dadanya. Perlahan dan ngeri, Atem mengalihkan pandangan ke wajahnya.

Matanya memang masih tampak sinis, hanya saja matanya membulat dan sinisnya berubah menjadi sinis yang imut, tipe sinis ala cewek yang bikin cowok penasaran. Kemudian rambutnya jadi sepanjang punggung, berwarna hitam dengan sedikit garis-garis berwarna merah. Kalau ada satu yang tidak berubah, itu adalah poninya. Bentuknya sih sama, dan warnanya masih emas. Sayang, hal itu tidak membuat Atem merasa terhibur sedikitpun.

Atem baru saja mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuat gempa susulan. ketika suara berisik muncul dari luar kamar mandi.

"Gempa! Gempa! Huaah, Jii-chaan!"

Suara yang sangat, sangat familiar di telinga Atem. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Yugi? Atem langsung merasakan secercah harapan. 'Aibou! Dia pasti bisa membantuku!' pikir Atem.

Atem buru-buru membuka pintu kamar mandi, dan yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Yugi yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan panik.

"Aibou!" seru Atem, dan ia kaget sendiri. Suaranya juga berubah jadi suara cewek!

Yugi menoleh ke arahnya dan seketika matanya membulat, ekspresinya kaget.

"Aibou! Coba lihat! Aku…"

"A-chan! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Yugi memotong perkataan Atem. Dan kali ini mata Atem yang membulat.

_A-CHAAAANN?_

"Fuuh! Kamu nggak apa, ya, A-chan? Bagus deh… Kamu di kamar mandi, ya? Ngerasain gempa barusan nggak? Aku kaget banget, lho…" Yugi langsung nyerocos, sementara Atem cengo dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya.

"Tu… tunggu sebentar, Aibou… barusan kau "

"Aibou? Sejak kapan kau panggil aku Aibou?" Yugi motong lagi, ekspresinya heran. "Plis deh, A-chan! Kamu ini adaa aja panggilan barunya! Mentang-mentang nggak mau panggil aku _niichan_, tiap hari kamu beri aku panggilan aneh-aneh!" eh, malah marah-marah ni anak. Nggak tau aja si Atem lagi shock berat.

"_Ni… niichan_?" Tanya Atem bingung, bersamaan dengan munculnya sweatdrop baru di kepalanya.

"Iya, _niichan_! Biarpun kita kembar, aku kan lahir 38,6 detik lebih dulu dari kamu!" sahut Yugi.

_Kembaaaar?_

Satu sweatdrop lagi nampang di kepala Atem.

Atem menghela napas sambil mengelus dada, persis gaya guru tk yang lagi ngadepin murid terbandel sedunia. 'Tenang, tenaang… Ayo kita tanya semuanya satu-satu…' batin Atem.

"Anu, Aibou, barusan kau panggil aku A-chan?" Tanya Atem. Yugi mengerutkan kening.

"Ck, Aibou, aibou… Hhh. Apa susahnya sih panggil Yugi-niichan? Pelit amat! Dan ya, jelas aja aku panggil kamu A-chan! Masa A-neechan?" Yugi menjawab cepat. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah cemas. "Jangan-jangan kepalamu terbentur di kamar mandi, ya?"

Atem pusing 700 keliling. Jangan-jangan dia jadi gila? Atau mungkin… Yugi yang gila! 'Pasti Aibou kejeduk meja waktu gempa tadi! Makannya dia jadi ngaco gini!' Atem ngambil kesimpulan seenak perutnya.

"Hei, kalian nggak apa-apa?" terdengar suara langkah di belakang Yugi. Atem menoleh daan… muncullah Sugoroku sang kakek. Atem berseru dalam hati. 'Bagus! Jii-chan pasti bisa bikin Aibou waras lagi!' sorak Atem. Di matanya, sosok Sugoroku berubah menjadi malaikat dengan sayap besar, cincin bersinar dan membawa cahaya kedamaian(?)...

Sugoroku mendekat, dan ia berkata, "Yugi, A-chan, syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja! Jii-chan kaget sekali waktu gempa tadi!"

DUAAAR! PRAANGG! PRAAAKK!

Harapan Atem hancur lebur, bagaikan kacang yang baru kena bom atom. Mata Atem membelalak. 'Masa jii-chan juga ikutan gila?' jerit Atem, tentu saja dalam hati. Makanya tanda kutipnya cuma satu.

'Kalau begitu, ini pasti mimpi! Ya, mimpi!' Atem mendapat kesimpulan baru. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya, dan mendaratkan bogem mentah ke pipinya sendiri.

"A… A-chaan?" seru Yugi dan Sugoroku bebarengan. Keduanya menyaksikan dengan kaget saat Atem terlempar ke belakang dan menabrak sofa, meja, beserta seperangkat alat sholat, dibayar tunai(?).

"A-chan, kamu ngapain?" Jii-chan buru-buru mendekati cucunya yang mendadak gila. Sementara Atem terkapar dengan sangat tidak elit di atas meja.

"A-chan! Kamu berdarah!" seru Yugi yang ikutan nimbrung. Benar, seleret cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir di dahi Atem.

Atem bangkit perlahan, tubuhnya gemetar. Ia menyentuh dahinya, menyeka darah yang mengalir.

'Sa… sakit…' batin Atem. Ia beralih menatap Yugi dan Sugoroku yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran plus cemas. Sebuah gagasan mengerikan muncul di benaknya 'Apa… Ini berarti aku benar-benar… cewek?'

**TBC…**

**Tenaang, anda tidak akan divonis kena TBC kok… :D**

**Mav bgt klo aneh, gaje, gila plus lebay! D:D:D:  
**

**Udah gitu, pas duelnya aneh pula! DXDXDX  
**

**Atem: Huh, udah tahu aneh, masih juga dipublish! Nggak tau diri banget sih!**

**Kanna: Atem… kamu ngambek ya, dijadiin cewek?**

**Atem: Huh! Ya iyalah! Orang tuh bikin makalah, bukan makadong! Elu sih! Baru nampang disini langsung jadiin gue cewek!**

**Kanna: Biarin! Aku kan author disini! Terserah dong, aku mau jadiin kamu apa?**

**Atem: Huuh! Dasar author gebleg!**

**Kanna: Iya, iya, terserah lah. Mendingan gebleg daripada dongo kayak kamu. **

**Atem: A… APAAAAA?**

**Kanna: *Ngadep kamera dengan senyum bisnis* Kepada para Readers yang terhormat, jangan dipeduliin ya si duren tiga warna itu… reviewnya ditunggu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haaai… Kanna muncul lagi…**

**Waah, aq gg nyangka lho bakal ada yg review.. Makasih, makasih bgt~~*terharu***

**Atem: Haaah. Heran, kok ada ya, yang mau nge-review fic aneh ini?**

**Kanna:*ngelirik tajem* Hoo.. berani kau mengejekku, sang author?**

**Atem: Iya, berani! Terus kenapa?**

**Kanna: Fufufu… Kupastiin kau akan menyesal…**

**Atem: Huh, emang bisa apa lo? Lo kan cuma cewek aneh, jelek, tukang maksa, bla bla bla...  
**

**Kanna: *sebuah perempatan telah dibangun dengan sukses di kepala Kanna*Fufufu… Kalo gitu, kubuat kau jadi istri Pegasus!**

**Atem: Eh?*wajah horror***

**Pegasus: *muncul entah darimana*Kyaaa… Atem yang jadi cewek imuut!**

**Atem: T... t... tidaaaaakkk!*ngacir***

**Pegasus: Eh? Kok lari? Tungguin daku, adindaa!*ngejar Atem ala film india***

**Kanna: Yah, sudahlah. Biarkan pasangan baru itu berbahagia. Mari kita mulai aja ceritanya! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: YGO masih tetep punya Kazuki Takahashi. Kanna cuma minjem karakternya buat dimain-mainin*devil smirk***

**WARNING: fic ini mengandung OOC stadium 4 nd gaje tingkat 100. Ingat, ini fanfiction lho. Eit, if you DON'T LIKE, just DON'T READ!**

**-Atem = A-chan?-**

**Chapter 2**

Atem berdiri dalam kamarnya dan Yugi yang sudah berubah drastis, sedrastis penampilannya.

Sekarang, semua yang ada di kamar mereka serba dobel. Kasur ada dua, meja ada dua, lemari ada dua, jendela ada dua, jam dinding ada dua, radio ada dua, pokoknya beli satu dapat dua deh!

"A-chan, ganti bajunya udah belum?" suara Yugi terdengar dengan background langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga.

"Eh, iya Ai… maksudku Yugi," Atem buru-buru meralat ucapannya. Kalo dia bilang 'Aibou' lagi bisa-bisa si Yugi ceramah panjang tambah lebar kali dua sama dengan keliling persegi panjang(?).

Perlahan, Atem mendekati salah satu lemari yang ditempeli tulisan 'A-chan' dengan gliter perak dan ditulis di atas papan kayu pink yang dilengkapi gambar permen lollipop warna-warni di depan pintunya.*author tepar kecapean abis nulis kalimat ini*

'Uuuh, norak banget sih…' pikir Atem sebal sambil membuka lemari itu. Dan Atem langsung shock(lagi) saat melihat isi lemarinya.

Lemari itu terisi penuh dengan berbagai macam pakaian cewek yang berwarna-warni, dan sejauh penglihatan Atem, tidak ada celana sama sekali. Ulangi, para pembaca yang budiman; tidak ada celana!

Atem mulai memilah-milah 'bajunya' dengan ekspresi horor tingkat 100. Ada kaos warna ungu dengan tulisan 'Hey, I'm soo cool!', tank top putih dengan tulisan 'Look at me, the cutest girl!', dress kuning dengan hiasan pita, rok mini warna hitam, dan masih banyak lagi. Atem langsung merinding disko. Helloo, seorang pharaoh terhormat seperti Atem harus memakai baju-baju nista ini?*selamat, Atem dihajar oleh para cewek di seluruh dunia*

"A-chaan! Masih lama nggak?" suara Yugi kembali bergema di rumah mereka.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" seru Atem sambil buru-buru memilih bajunya. Pastinya sulit, wong dulunya dia cowok. Tapi akhirnya, setelah meminta petunjuk pada Dewa Jashinnya Hidan dari anime Naruto yang kebetulan lewat, Atem memutuskan untuk memakai sebuah tank top abu yang ditutupi jaket ungu dan sebuah rok mini berbahan denim.

"A-chaaaan!" Yugi ngejerit lagi, membuat Atem rada keki. "Aduuh, ini udah! Sabar dong!" seru Atem sewot. Sembari menyambar sebuah tas tangan hitam, Atem membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera menuruni tangga.

"Aah, akhirnya beres juga," Yugi mendengus saat melihat Atem muncul di puncak tangga. Ia meneliti penampilan 'kembarannya' dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kemudian ia mendengus dengan ekspresi bosan. "Huh, ujung-ujungnya pake jaket itu juga… Kamu suka banget sama Honda, ya?"

_WHAT THE *piip*?_

Atem nyaris terjungkal dari puncak tangga saat mendengar kata-kata Yugi. Untunglah ia masih ingat rasanya sakit berkat bogem yang ia dapat tadi pagi, sehingga ia batal menjatuhkan diri. Sebagai gantinya, Atem menatap Yugi dengan ekspresi orang ngeliat Osiris nari jaipongan.

"Ho… Ho… Honda?" Tanya Atem terbata-bata. Yugi menghela napas.

"Heran deh, kenapa kamu suka banget sama dia? Jaket pemberiannya kamu pake 5 kali seminggu, fotonya kamu simpen di lemari besi, udah gitu reaksimu benar-benar lebay kalo kusebut-sebut tentang perasaanmu… Kayak sekarang," Yugi menatap Atem yang masih membatu. Yugi geleng-geleng kepala dengan gaya sok. "Karena itulah aku nggak kasih tahu siapa-siapa tentang ini. Ya sudah, ayo pergi! Jou dan yang lain udah neleponin, tau!"

"Jou? Nungguin?" tanya Atem bingung, tubuhnya sudah normal kembali meskipun otaknya masih belum normal.*ditonjok Atem*

"Iya, _baka_, kan hari ini kan kita mau lihat penyisihan grup D di turnamen M&W!" sahut Yugi nggak sabar.

"Grup D? Turnamen M&W?" Atem tambah cengo. Sejak kapan turnamen M&W pake penyisihan grup kayak World Cup?

"Haduuh, sudah deh! Ayo!" dan Yugi menaiki tangga cepat, lalu meraih tangan Atem dan menariknya, membuat Atem nyaris terjatuh lagi.

* * *

"Hei, Yugii! A-chaan!" seorang lelaki berambut keemasan melambai riang, disambut dengan lambaian dari Yugi dan senyum setengah hati dari Atem. Dunia memang sudah gila.

"Yugi! Kamu kok lama banget sih? Udah hampir mulai nih!" seru Jounochi begitu Yugi dan Atem tiba di tempat mereka. Yugi mengerutkan kening.

"Salahin A-chan! Dia ganti baju lama banget!" gerutu Yugi sambil menunjuk Atem. Mendadak, sikap Jounochi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Eh… A-chan toh… Ya nggak apa deh, namanya juga cewek, pasti mau dandan ya?" ujarnya sambil menunjukkan senyum yang terlalu ramah. Teman-temannya─minus Atem dan Jounochi─langsung tertawa.

"Niatmu jelas banget, Jou," komentar Otogi, cowok bertampang judes dengan rambut hitam. Malik, cowok hitam dan berambut putih, tersenyum jahil. "Ya, ya. Kelihatan jelas sejelas matahari di musim panas."

Muka Jonouchi memerah, membuat Atem merasa ada angin topan di perutnya, mengaduk-aduk roti sarapannya tadi. "Su… sudahlah! 15 menit lagi turnamennya kan mulai! Dasar lelet!" seru Jounochi sambil berbalik pergi, diiringi tawa teman-temannya.

"Yah, Jou benar sih. Ayo, cepat! Nanti kita kehabisan tempat!" ajak Honda, cowok berambut coklat gelap. Teman-temannya mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Jounochi.

"Tapi… A-chan punya penggemar yang baik, ya?" Anzu, cewek manis berambut pendek, mendadak nyeletuk. Membuat Atem benar-benar ingin muntah. Tapi ia memaksakan tersenyum. "Begitu ya? Tapi bukankah Anzu juga punya banyak penggemar?"

Anzu tertawa. "Iya sih. Tapi kalau sudah punya pacar, rasanya memang lebih nggak bebas," Atem tertegun. Pacar?

Anzu menatap ke depan, masih tetap tersenyum. "Tapi jangan bilang ke Yugi ya! Lagian bukannya aku nyesel jadian dengan dia kok. Selain itu..." Anzu terus mengoceh tanpa menyadari lawan bicaranya yang sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi, sehingga Anzu seolah sedang bicara pada tiang listrik di depannya. Sementara Atem memandang 'mantan' Aibounya dengan tatapan kagum.

Wow, Anzu Mazaki pacaran dengan Yugi Mutou? What the hell? Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Atem.

Atem menghela napas berat. Astaga, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Semuanya membuat ia merasa pusing. Pertama, ia 'berubah wujud'. Kedua, ia jadi sodaraan sama Yugi. Ketiga, katanya ia punya kecengan COWOK. Keempat, katanya sohibnya yang COWOK ngeceng dia. Dan kelima, Anzu pacaran sama Yugi. Mendapat banyak surprise aneh seperti ini pastilah membuat otak Atem yang memang sudah keriting jadi makin semrawut*ditendang Atem*.

'Aaaaaarrrggghh! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padakuu?' jerit Atem dalam hati. Ia mencengkeram kepalanya erat, frustasi. Saking frustasinya, ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah tertinggal oleh teman-temannya, dan orang-orang yang melalui jalan itu memandangnya dengan tatapan 'wah-gawat-ada-orang-gila'.

"Hihihi… Gadis kecil berponi emas…"

Atem langsung tegak saat mendengarnya, tahu persis yang dimaksud suara itu adalah ia. Yah, memangnya ada berapa orang sih di dunia ini yang punya poni warna emas?

Atem menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencari asal suara. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya, nggak keras-keras karena ia mulai menyadari tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hihihi… Gadis kecil…"

Atem menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati sesosok wanita berjubah belel sedang berdiri di depan sebuah café. Matanya tertutup oleh tudung jubah yang ia kenakan, sehingga Atem hanya bisa melihat bagian hidung dan mulutnya saja. Wanita itu tersenyum dingin, membuat Atem agak merinding.

"Apa maksudmu?" akhirnya Atem berani buka suara. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Ya, malang sekali nasibmu, gadis kecil. Harus mengalami semua ini hanya karena soal sepele…" ujarnya lagi. Atem mengerutkan kening.

"Kau! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, kan?" Tanya Atem cepat, merasakan secercah harapan. Wanita hanya tersenyum, tak berkata apa-apa. Atem langsung merasa semangatnya meningkat. "Tolong, beritahu aku, kenapa…"

"A-chaaan!"

Atem sontak menoleh. Eits, bukan gara-gara Atem udah terbiasa sama nama barunya itu lho. Bukan! Tapi gara-gara yang manggil adalah suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Atem. Siapakah itu? Jawabannya adalah Yugi!

"A-chan! Kamu kenapa sih? Udah hampir telat nih!" seru Yugi begitu sampai di samping Atem. Ia menatap kembarannya dengan sebal, tapi mendadak berubah khawatir saat melihat wajah Atem. "Wajahmu, pucat, A-chan. Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Tapi Atem tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Yugi. Ia malah kembali menoleh ke arah cafe, mencari sosok wanita misterius itu. Sayangnya, yang ditemukan Atem hanyalah jalanan yang dipenuhi orang, tanpa sosok wanita berjubah belel dimanapun.

**Ah, selesai~**

**Nggak diduga lancar juga buat lanjutannya… Cuma 4 jam, lhoo!*bangga***

** Ok deh, sekarang aq bls review, yaa!**

**Ikara no Shinji****: wah, maaf ya blum bisa di chap ini… pokokny ikutin saja fic abal saia ini, diusahakan nggak panjang-panjang kok ^^v makasih reviewnya yaa…**

**ReddishDragonoid****: kenapa y Atem jdi cewek? mungkin si maniak Kaiba diam-diam mengoperasi Atem besar-besaran?*dilempar laptop sama Kaiba, Kanna bersorak riang* hehe, ntar juga dikasih tau kok… ikutin terus ya...  
**

**Nisca31tm-emerald: tul, aq juga suka! qta sealiran dong! XDXD penjelasanny blum aq berikan di chapter ini… habis, ntar jdi gg rame dong :3  
**

**un-sane bloody eater****: wah wah… anda tajam juga ya? O.o hehe, klo soal pairing sebetulnya aq blum mutusin… siapa tau Atem beneran jdi istri Pegasus*devil smirk* pokoknya liat aja deh… ikuti terus yaa, fic aneh ini…*ngemis mode: ON***

**Sekian dulu ya! Ditunggu reviewnya lho! ^^**


	3. Author's Note

**...**

**Ma… ma… maafkan saiaa! **

**Dengan amat sangat menyesal, Kanna menyatakan diri HIATUS untuk sementara waktu…**

**Gomen, padahal masih baru, tapi udah hiatus lagi… -,-**

**Yah, nggak hiatus sepenuhnya sih… Coz Kanna (mungkin)masih aktif ngasih komen…**

**Dan mengapa saya hiatus?**

**Hanya saya dan tuhan yang tahu :D  
**

**Jadi, untuk para Readers yang setia baca fanfic Kanna yg super abal, Kanna mohon maaf. Kanna janji bakal langsung nulis lanjutannya kalo udah balik ke zaman modern.**

**Sekian dan terima kasih… Sekali lagi mohon maaf!**

**-With a Lovely Smile, Kanna Ayasaki-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Haai semuanya... setelah jutaan abad saya menghilang, akhirnya Kanna balik lagi... Mohon dimaafkan karena keterlambatan yang amat sangat luar biasa ini... =='**

**Atem:*mata melotot* Buset! Ada setan dateng!**

**Kanna:*Ctik! Alarm di kepala berbunyi* Hoooi! Apa maksudnya tuh?**

**Atem: Kok lu balik lagi sih? Padahal gue kan udah siap-siap mau menjalani hidup tenang!**

**Kanna: *Cling! Matanya bersinar kayak Lee dari Naruto*Hoo... Belum cukup ya kubuat dikejar Pegasus 3 hari 3 malem?**

**Atem: Ukh...*sweatdrop***

**Kanna: Eh, omong-omong fic ini Kanna selesein waktu lagi nungguin Spanyol vs Jerman lho... Berhubung selesai sebelum pertandingnya mulai, sekalian aja Kanna publish sekarang! XPXP**

**Atem: Nggak ada yang nanya, tau!**

**Kanna: Boleh kan, Kanna kasih tahu suka duka di balik pembuatan fic ini... Yasudah deh, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: YGO? Manga buatan paman saia−Kazuki Takahashi−kan? Kalian tau ya? Wah, paman Kanna emang hebat ba−aduh! Siapa sih yang lempar-lempar tong sampah?**

**WARNING: gaje, trans-gender, OOC, AU, typo, alay, dan kekurangan lainnya. Coba deh diliat alamat situsnya. Fanfiction kan? Unleash Your Imagination lho... Uuuupps! You DON'T LIKE? Just DON'T READ!**

**-Atem = A-chan?-**

**Chapter 3**

"_Tadaima_!" seru Yugi begitu kakinya melangkahi pintu rumah. Sugoroku yang lagi asyik nonton Spanyol vs Jerman langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Oh, _okairi_! Pulang juga akhirnya. Turnamennya seru?" tanya Sugoroku, herannya nggak memarahi kedua cucunya yang pulang jam 2 dini hari. Mungkinkah gara-gara demam World Cup stadium 4? Maklum, final udah deket.

"Seru banget lho jii-chan! Aku sudah tahu siapa kira-kira yang bakal jadi lawanku nanti, dan aku yakin bisa maju ke final!" jawab Yugi antusias. Sugoroku tersenyum. Yup, si Yugi ini jagoan M&W lho. Dia sudah pernah nyaris menang, tapi sayang malah dikalahin Kaiba Seto. Makannya Yugi niat banget sama turnamen tahun ini.

"Terus? Gimana denganmu, A-chan? Apa idolamu masuk ke tahap selanjutnya?" Sugoroku mengalihkan pandangannya pada kembaran Yugi. Tadinya, Sugoroku berharap cucu ceweknya itu akan langsuh mengoceh panjang lebar seperti biasa. Sayang, harapan sang kakek tidak terwujud.

"Heeeh? Cakenya toko 'Happy' masih enak kok... Ada kue coklat baru yang enak... Aku makan 5 biji, jadi perutku sakit... Uangnya habis 900 yen," jawab Atem, sudah panjang nggak nyambung pula. Membuat Sugoroku dan Yugi sweatdrop bareng.

Atem menguap lebar, kemudian berkata, "Mmm, capek... Aku mau tidur dulu ya..." Dan Atem langsung ngeloyor menaiki tangga, membuat Sugoroku menatapnya dengan tercengang.

"Yugi, A-chan kenapa?" tanya Sugoroku khawatir. Yugi mengangkat bahu, wajahnya sama bingungnya dengan sang kakek.

"Nggak tahu. Dari tadi siang kayak begitu. Waktu turnamen juga kayaknya A-chan nggak menikmati sama sekali," jawab Yugi dengan nada bingung plus sebal, tapi rasa khawatir tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Yah, gitu-gitu juga A-chan (alias Atem) kan adiknya.

"Ya sudah deh, aku tidur dulu ya jii-chan. Mungkin A-chan lagi bete gara-gara Ryuzaki kalah kemarin," kata Yugi sambil ikut menaiki tangga. "_Mi_*, jii-chan."

"_Mi_, Yugi," jawab Sugoroku, lalu kembali menekuri pertandingan di tv.

* * *

Sugoroku asyik bersenandung sambil menyapu di halaman. Ia senang sekali karena kesebelasan kesayangannya menang semalam. Gara-gara itu, ia sampai tidak tidur sejak subuh tadi.

"Lalalalala... Tsamina-mina, eh eh... waka waka eh eh..." begitulah nyanyian Sugoroku, wajahnya tampak amat riang. Tidak peduli meskipun anjing tetangga menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ih-suara-lo-jelek-banget-sih'.

Tapi sayangnya, keriangan Sugoroku hanya sampai situ saja. Karena, mendadak telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki yang amat sangat terburu-buru. Detik berikutnya, sesuatu menabrak Sugoroku hingga ia terjengkang.

"Aduh, aduh! _Ittai_! Siapa nih?" seru Sugoroku jengkel. Lagi asyik mengingat momen indah semalam malah ditabrak, ya iyalah jadi jengkel!

"Jii... Jii-chan, gawat!" suara yang sangat dihafal sang kakek terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Dan kata-kata yang diucapkan suara itu membuat kejengkelan Sugoroku berubah menjadi kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa, A-chan? Kamu sakit?" tanyanya cemas. Matanya menatap sang cucu yang tampak ketakutan setengah mati. Wah, pasti gawat nih!

"Anu, jii-chan... Aku... Berdarah banyak banget!" ujar Atem dengan wajah horor. Sugoroku langsung membelalakkan matanya. Ia langsung meneliti penampilan Atem dari atas sampai bawah.

"Berdarah banyak? Dimananya?" tanyanya bingung. Pasalnya, Atem kelihatan baik-baik aja, sehat wal afiat. Berdarah sebelah mananya? Batin Sugoroku bingung.

Atem menarik napas panjang, lalu berkata cepat, "Ngg, tadi aku kan baru bangun. Terus aku mau mandi. Nah, waktu di kamar mandi, sudah pasti aku buka baju, kan. Terus, waktu aku lihat celanaku... celananya sudah merah! Darah semua, jii-chan!"

Tadinya Atem berharap Sugoroku akan ikut panik, terus buru-buru panggil taksi untuk mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit. Tapi kenyataannya? Sang kakek malah menepuk jidatnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya ampun, A-chan! Kirain kenapa, taunya itu toh! Kau ini kayak baru pertama kali aja sih!" ujar Sugoroku dengan nada takjub. Atem mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Lho kok? Jii-chan, darahnya banyak banget lho! Gimana kalau aku sakit parah?" Atem tetap memaksa, berusaha mengembalikan kewarasan kakeknya. Tapi Sugoroku malah menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"A-chan, apa kamu kena amnesia mendadak?" tanya Sugoroku. Kerutan dini di dahi Atem semakin banyak. "Amnesia? Ya nggak dong!" sanggahnya cepat.

Sugoroku langsung menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu lupa kalau kamu sedang datang bulan?" tanya Sugoroku dengan nada guru TK mengajari aljabar pada murid kelas nol kecil. Atem menatap kakeknya dengan tampang kosong.

"Eh... datang bulan ya?" tanya Atem dengan nada memastikan. Sugoroku mengangguk, sementara rasa lega merasuki hatinya. Syukurlah, tampaknya cucunya mulai kembali normal...

Atem mengernyitkan dahi, tampak berpikir. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya dengan wajah polos yang tak mungkin dilakukannya dalam wujud cowok, "Tapi... sekarang kan udah jam 7? Masa' jam segini masih ada bulan?"

GUBRAAAKK!

"Eh? Lho, jii-chan? Kok pingsan?" seru Atem kaget saat sang kakek terjatuh ke tanah dengan tangan menutupi wajahnya.

Selamat, Atem. Kau berhasil membuat kakekmu terkena serangan shock yang _sangat_ parah.

* * *

Atem dan Yugi berjalan beriringan memasuki kelas mereka. Atem sangat bersyukur saat mendengar bahwa ia sekelas dengan mantan aibou-nya. Kalau mereka beda kelas, dia harus gimana coba?

"_Ohayou_ Yugi, A-chan!" sapa Jounouchi saat Yugi dan A-chan mengambil tempat duduk di belakangnya. Ya, satu lagi keberuntungan bagi Atem. Ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Yugi, dan di depannya ada Jounouchi. Sungguh keberuntungan luar biasa, bagaikan oasis di tengah gurun pasir.

"_Ohayou,_ Jou," sahut Yugi sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja. Tapi lelaki berambut keemasan itu tidak memperhatikan Yugi. Matanya tampak memperhatikan Atem dengan heran.

"Hei A-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Kok cara jalanmu aneh sekali?" tanyanya, membuat Atem langsung tersentak.

"Hah? Masa sih? Biasa saja kok," elak Atem. Setelah dijelaskan dengan singkat oleh Sugoroku tadi pagi (untung dia cuma pingsan 30 detik), Atem akhirnya mengerti. Ya, biarpun wujudnya beda, dia tetap pharaoh kan? Sudah pasti dia pintar dong. Karena itulah Atem nggak mungkin bilang pada Jounouchi bahwa ia merasa nggak nyaman gara-gara 'sesuatu' yang harus dipasang di celananya.

Jounouchi tampak ragu-ragu, tapi bel tanda masuk menyelamatkan Atem dari pertanyaan lain Jounouchi. Atem langsung menghela napas lega saat wali kelas mereka masuk. Dalam sekejap, masalah Atem segera tenggelam dalam kumpulan angka-angka aljabar.

**Break time**

"Huaaah! Akhirnya istirahat!" seru Jounouchi sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Uuh, ya... Pelajaran sejarah tadi sungguh membosankan! Untunglah cepat bel..." keluh Yugi sambil menggelosor di mejanya. Sedangkan Atem tetap diam di mejanya, masih mencoba menyesuaikan diri.

"A-chan, ke kantin yuk! Yang lain pasti udah nunggu," ajak Jounouchi, membuat Atem sedikit tersentak.

"Eh, iya... Tunggu sebentar..." ujar Atem buru-buru sambil meraih dompet kecil yang dibawanya karena disuruh Sugoroku. Kemudian segera menyusul Yugi dan Jounouchi yang sudah menunggu di depan kelas.

"Kamu yakin nggak apa?" tanya Yugi saat Atem sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Atem mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Hah? Emang aku kenapa?" Atem malah balik bertanya. Yugi menghembuskan napas frustasi.

"Kok malah balik tanya sih? Sudah jelas kan kalau kamu tuh aneh banget? Dari kemarin pagi sejak gempa itu kamu jadi aneh..." ujar Yugi. Atem menghelap napas. Ya iyalah dia jadi aneh. Coba Yugi yang jadi dia, pasti jadi aneh juga! Begitulah kira-kira jeritan hati Atem.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok. Jangan khawatir. Dan ngomong-ngomong... aku mau ke toilet dulu ya," ujar Atem cepat, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua cowok di depannya, Atem berbalik pergi. Sementara Yugi dan Jounouchi hanya saling bertukar pandang bingung, mengangkat bahu, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantin.

Yup, sesi pertanyaan! Apakah Atem benar-benar pergi ke toilet? Author kasih clue deh−niat Atem cuma pengen kabur dari kedua temannya.

Here we go! Jawabannya adalaaah...

Tidak! Objek kita saat ini adalah Atem, bukan Pegasus yang menganggap dirinya terlahir dengan dua kepribadian−yang beda gender−sehingga bisa seenak keteknya ngeloyor ke kamar mandi cewek maupun cowok. Bukan, Atem tetap mantan pharaoh. Yang berarti−biarpun dodol−dia punya tanggung jawab. Atem janji nggak bakal masuk ke toilet cewek kecuali keadaan benar-benar mendesak.*salut deh!*

Karena itu, Atem melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang sekolah. Sekarang lagi musim gugur, jadi dijamin nggak bakalan ada yang mau nongkrong di kolam renang. Kecuali orang bego kayak Atem tentunya*author dilempar Atem*.

Persis sesuai dugaan author yang pintar, kolam renang kosong melompong bagaikan kuburan. Atem menghela napas lega, kemudian berjalan pelan ke pinggir kolam. Menyusuri pinggiran kolam selama beberapa saat, kemudian berhenti dan menunduk. Memandangi pantulan sosoknya di permukaan air.

'Aiih... Kepalaku pusing... Wajahku...' batin Atem sambil menyentuh wajahnya. 'Oke, memang sih wajahku tetap kece kayak dulu... Tapi sekece-kecenya wajahku sekarang, tetep aja kerenan dulu...' Atem membatin, membuat author langsung muntah darah.

Wah, rupanya penyakit narsis memang sangat berbahaya, saudara-saudara.

Atem mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas, menatap langit yang luas. Di benaknya kembali terbayang sosok wanita berjubah lusuh yang ia lihat kemarin. Atem yakin 1000000000000%, pasti wanita itu tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Oh, andai saja Yugi tidak memanggilnya, mungkin ia bisa bertemu dengan wanita misterius itu...

Atem menghembuskan napas. Diam disini tak akan mengubah apapun. Siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu wanita itu lagi di depan cafe itu. 'Yup! Hari ini, aku harus pergi ke cafe itu!' batin Atem. Dan dengan semangat baru yang meluap, Atem berbalik untuk pergi ke kantin.

Malang nian nasibmu, wahai Atem. Karena saat ini, kau sedang bermain dalam fanfiction.

Saat berbalik, Atem tidak memperhatikan genangan air yang menclok tepat di belakangnya. Dan seperti yang sudah kita duga, kaki kanan Atem menginjak genangan air nista itu.

Oke, kalau sedang di jalan, mungkin nggak apa-apa. Tapi saat ini Atem sedang berada di kolam renang, yang lantainya dilapisi keramik. Dan yang namanya keramik, dilapisin air so pasti jadi licin. Pengetahuan umum tuh!

Nah, berdasarkan faktor-faktor di atas, tubuh Atem mulai limbung ke belakang. Dan saat itu, gravitasi bumi mengambil alih gerak tubuhnya−yeah, sang gravitasi bumi siap mempertemukan Atem dengan air kolam!

"_Ku...ku... kusoooooo_!" jerit Atem saat menyadari ia akan segera bertemu dengan air. Apa daya−Atem pun menutup matanya kuat-kuat, bersiap menerima 'ciuman' air kolam yang sedingin es di tubuhnya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 det...

'Lha, kok nggak basah ya?' pikir Atem akhirnya. Ya, alih-alih dingin, Atem malah merasa hangat. Paling tidak tangannya terasa hangat, tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang mencengkeram tangannya dan menahan laju tubuhnya. Menyelamatkannya dari pertemuan tak diinginkan dengan sang air kolam

"Tidak apa-apa?"

Telinga Atem menangkap sebuah suara. Suara sang penyelamat. Atem berbalik dengan berseri, siap mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dari lubuk hati terdalam*Ooi! Alay banget mbak!*. Tapi, ucapan terima kasih itu tertahan saat melihat identitas sang penyelamat.

Mata Atem membulat saat melihat orang itu. Dengan wajah tidak percaya, Atem berkata, "Kau..."

**Bersambung...**

**Gyaaaaa! Tidaaaaakk! Kenapa Kanna membuat chapter yang gaje beginiii? **

**Atem: Emang gaje! Alay banget sih? Apalagi di akhir-akhir! Adegan apa tuh?**

**Kanna: Mau gimana lagi! Kalau nggak gitu nanti nggak bisa dimunculin dong karakter barunya!**

**Yugi: Emm... Memangnya yang nolongin A-chan tuh siapa?**

**Atem & Kanna: Wuah! Yugi!**

**Atem: Aibou, jangan panggil aku A-chan dong!**

**Yugi: Lho? Kan di fic ini namamu A-chan?**

**Kanna: Betul betul betul*UpinIpin mode: ON*! Namamu kan A-chan! Karena itu panggilnya juga A-chan! Setuju semua?**

**Atem: NGGAAAAKK!*kepala berasap***

**Yugi: Kanna-chan, back to topic dong! Siapa tuh yang nolongin A-ch...*ngelirik simpati ke Atem* Maksudku Atem?**

**Kanna: Fufufu... Tunggulah di chapter depan! Jawabannya akan Kanna ungkap setelah review yang akan lewat! Ngomong-ngomong, Yugi panggil dia A-chan aja! Nggak perlu ragu-ra...**

**Atem: JANGAAAANNN!*ngacungin clurit***

**Yugi: *sweatdrop***

**Kanna: Ups... Atem-kun udah ngambek nih... Kanna permisi dulu deh!*ngacir, terus langsung balik lagi* Eh, tunggu sebentar, Atem! Kanna mau bales review di chapter 2 dulu!**

**Atem: Cih... Cepetaan! Gue udah pengen ngebacok lu niih!**

**Kanna: Sabaaar! Kita harus sopan sama Readers tau! Oke, ini balesannya...**

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh****: Hehe... Makasih banget! Ikutin terus yaa... :DD**

**Sweet lollipop: Makasih... ^^ Puppyshipping ya? Waduh, Kanna juga nggak tahu... Mungkin ada, mungkin juga nggak...*jadi yang mana?* Kita lihat aja nanti...**

**ReddishDragonoid****: Puppy atau pride? Puppy atau pride? Huah! Jujur, Kanna juga bingung nentuinnya... ==' Tapi setelah bertapa jutaan tahun, Kanna mutusin juga... Ah, ini sudah di-update setelah beres bertapa... Maaf sudah membuat menunggu...**

**Nisca31tm-emerald: Kaiba? Tenang saja, pasti dia akan dimunculkan! Ini udah di-update, makasih udah nunggu...**

**Uchiha: Hehe, kayaknya sih iya ya... Tapi lihat aja nanti... :D:D**

**un-sane bloody eater****: Makasih reviewnya! Makasih udah ketawa! Kanna seneng banget... XDXDXD Trans-gender lain ya? Humm, gomen, tapi kalo Kaiba kayaknya nggak... Tapi mungkin nanti saya dapat ilham untuk merubah gender tokoh lain... Siapa tahu? :D:D**

**Wokeh! Balesan selesai! Ayo Atem, kita mulai jogging malamnya!**

**Atem: Siapa yang mau jogging? Siap-siap aja tercabik-cabik!*mulai ngejar Kanna***

**Kanna: Siip, ngaciiirr!*kabur dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21***

_***Mi = Singkatan dari 'Oyasumi' alias 'Met Tidur'**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola hola! Kanna is baaack!**

**Huaaaa... Mohon maaf ya karena updatenya yang lama banget... Bener-bener maaf!*nunduk dalem* **

**Atem: Huh! Dasar author nggak tanggung jawab!**

**Kanna: Heh? Kamu kenapa sih? Sewot banget... Inget puasa mas!**

**Atem: Huh, **_**baka**_**!**

**Yugi: Atem, ngaku aja deh! Kamu penasaran kan sama orang yang 'menyelamatkan'mu itu?**

**Atem: A... Aibou! Kamu ngomong apa?*wajahnya merah kayak tomat busuk kegiles angkot***

**Kanna: Fufufu... Sudah kuduga kamu juga penasaran, Atem...**

**Atem: Nggak! Fitnah itu!**

**Kanna: Terserah lah. Mau fitnah kek, mau pitnah kek, kita langsung mulai aja! Oh iya, hampir lupa... Kanna melakukan sedikit perubahan tokoh, jadi chara yang tampil di chapter 2 ada yang diganti...**

**Atem: Ck, dasar nenek-nenek pelupa!**

**Kanna: Diem kamu! *mata tajam* Lagi puasa kok ngejek orang? Kamu niat nggak sih jadi pharaoh yang baik dan benar?*muntah dalem hati* **

**Atem: ...**

**Kanna: Eh, malah mangap! Udah ah, happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: YGO akan selalu jadi milik Kazuki Takahashi. Kanna cuma nyopet para charanya buat diisengin!**

**WARNING: Ehem! Berdasarkan pengamatan dari para ahli, fic ini 99,99% mengandung OOC dan kelebayan tingkat tinggi. Membacanya kemungkinan besar akan membuat anda terjangkit penyakit iritasi mata akut. Masih nekat? Yaudah, resiko tanggung sendiri ya! :D**

**-Atem = A-chan?-**

"Ka... Kaiba!" seru Atem saat ia mengenali sosok di depannya.

"Ya, ini aku," jawab sosok itu sambil menarik Atem berdiri. Atem buru-buru berdiri dengan canggung. Matanya menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan aneh. "Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Atem langsung, lupa bilang terima kasih. Dasar orang nggak tahu diri*author dicincang*.

Sementara Kaiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya, separo karena bingung dengan pertanyaan Atem dan separo lagi karena tidak mendapatkan haknya, yaitu ucapan terima kasih. "Harusnya aku yang tanya itu, _baka_," jawab Kaiba dengan sinis. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kulihat Katsuya dan kembaranmu sudah ke kantin dari tadi," lanjutnya.

"He? Yah, aku memang ingin_._.. menyendiri. Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini?" Atem ngotot bertanya. Membuat alis Kaiba semakin naik saking bingungnya.

"Tentu saja aku di sini! Sekarang jamnya sekolah, kan?" tanya Kaiba bingung.

"Eh? Jadi... kau tidak bolos untuk mengurus perusahaanmu?" tanya Atem takjub. Wow, seorang Kaiba masuk sekolah saat perusahaannya mengadakan turnamen! Turnamen M&W lho! Luar biasa! Atem jadi penasaran apakah hal ini tercatat di SERANG alias muSEum Rekor jepANG.

Sebaliknya, Kaiba malah menatap Atem dengan tatapan 'kau-ini-gila-ya?'. Kemudian ia menarik napas dengan tidak sabar dan berkata, "Mengurus perusahaan apa? Aku baru 16 tahun, _baka_! Memangnya kau pikir ayahku mau memberikan perusahaannya padaku?"

"Hah?" kali ini Atem mangap semangap-mangapnya. Ayahnya? Jadi maksudnya... Gozaburo masih hidup?

"Tunggu sebentar, Kaiba... Maksudmu, Gozaburo masih hidup, begitu?" tanya Atem menyuarakan pikirannya. Maksudnya sih baik, ingin menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Sayangnya, cewek jejadian ini tidak menyadari bahwa itu pertanyaan yang cukup 'sensitif' untuk ditanyakan. Tidak terkecuali untuk seorang Kaiba Seto.

"Maksudnya kau mendoakan ayahku mati, Mutou?" tanya Kaiba dengan suara manis berbahaya. Setelah diumpankan ke sarang buaya yang kawin silang sama harimau dan singa, barulah Atem menyadari makna dari pertanyaannya barusan. Ia buru-buru mundur.

"E... eh, maksudku bukan begitu! A... ano, sebenarnya kemarin aku... aku melihat di internet, ada kabar bahwa Gozaburo Seto meninggal gara-gara gagal jantung!" Atem langsung melontarkan alasan ngaco yang mampir di kepalanya. Kaiba menatap Atem tajam, membuat Atem agak menggigil. Kaiba memang menyebalkan, oke, tapi semua orang tahu betapa mengerikannya ia di saat marah.

Untung bagi Atem, tampaknya Kaiba tidak sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk. Ia cuma menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu. "Apalah. Kau memang aneh," ujarnya sambil berbalik.

Atem menghembuskan napas lega sambil mengurut dada. Untunglah dia selamat dari maut...*alay*

"Tapi..." Mendadak Kaiba bicara lagi, membuat Atem langsung memasang wajah horor. Ada tapinya toh? Uh, harusnya dia tahu! Dengan berdebar-debar, Atem menunggu Kaiba melanjutkan kalimatnya...

"... aku memang berharap ilusi bodohmu itu terjadi."

Dan Kaiba berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Atem yang melongo di belakangnya.

**~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~**

"Yugi, A-chan mana?"

Yugi memutar bola matanya jengkel. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memutar matanya hari ini, sampai otot matanya terasa pegal setengah hidup−hei, yang namanya otot tuh nggak hidup kan?

"Aku nggak tahu, Jou. Aku kan terus bareng kamu sejak istirahat tadi!" jawab Yugi sebal. Jounouchi menatapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Yaa... tapi kalian kan kembar... Anak kembar kan biasanya punya hubungan batin apa gitu..." ujar Jou, membuat Yugi kembali memutar mata. Sekalian saja ia lepas matanya, lalu diputar-putar dengan tangannya. Begitu kan lebih santai.

Meskipun begitu, Yugi juga kepikiran. Sejak A-chan−alias Atem−memisahkan diri darinya dan Jou tadi, ia belum melihat cewek itu dimana pun, bahkan ujung dengkulnya saja nggak. Mau nggak mau Yugi khawatir juga. Bagaimana kalau dia tertimpa musibah? Seperti jatuh di kolam renang, atau terpeleset kulit apel?

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kita jadi menjenguk Rio kan?" suara Anzu menyentakkan Yugi dari alam lamunannya, lamunan yang akan membuat Atem ngamuk kalau tahu isinya. Yugi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. "Iyalah jadi. Dia kan sudah nggak masuk 1 minggu," jawab Yugi.

"Apa dia nggak apa-apa? " tanya Anzu dengan tampang cemas. "Bahkan untuk seorang Rio, jatuh dari puncak tangga jembatan penyebrangan pasti sakit banget."

"Aku heran dia masih hidup," sahut Otogi. "Kalau orang biasa, minimal juga koma. Dia malah cuma patah kaki."

Yugi diam, hanya mengunyah ramennya. Dia sudah tahu hidupnya dipenuhi orang-orang aneh nan ajaib, dan tak ada gunanya membahasnya lagi.

Yah, author turut berduka untukmu, Yugi.

**~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~**

Atem membatu.

Bukan, bukan membatu dalam arti 'Membuat Bakwan Tuna' atau 'Memijat Bahu Tukul', tapi asli membatu. Kaku. Melotot. _Jawdrop_ tingkat akut.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seribu tahun -?-, author menyetujui sikap Atem. Habisnya... Siapa sih yang nggak cengo ngeliat rumah super gede yang kayaknya muat dimasukin 3 dewa sekaligus?

"A-chan? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Anzu sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Atem, membuat yang bersangkutan tersentak kaget.

"E... eh, nggak apa-apa kok, hahaha..." Atem ketawa garing. Anzu menatapnya sejenak, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. "Ya sudah kalau nggak apa-apa. Yuk, masuk!" ajak Anzu sambil menyeret Atem melewati gerbang rumah yang berkilauan−entah berkilauan karena apa, biarlah itu tetap menjadi misteri. Rupanya selama Atem cengo, teman-temannya yang lain sudah masuk ke dalam rumah besar bin gede itu.

Maka masuklah Atem ke dalam rumah itu, dan ia kembali terbengong-bengong. Otaknya nyaris konslet melihat pemandangan di depannya. Oi, ini rumah atau istana Raja Tut sih?

Begitu melewati gerbang, mereka langsung disuguhi pemandangan taman yang amat sangat luas dengan berbagai tanaman cantik yang dijamin membuat para pecinta tanaman ngiler. Bukan cuma tanamannya, hiasannya pun nggak kalah dahsyat. Ada bangku taman bergaya klasik, lampu taman kuno yang persis kayak lampu di Narnia, air mancur, dan... banyak lagi. Maaf, kalo disebutin semua nanti pada sirik sama author *dihajar massa*.

Rombongan itu pun tiba di dalam. Mari kita lewat bagian pendeskripsian isi rumah, karena bisa menyebabkan Readers muntah-muntah saking mustahilnya khayalan author. Intinya, sekarang mereka sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar, menunggu sang pemilik ruangan itu membuka pintu.

"Rio! Rio, kau di dalam?" seru Jounouchi sambil mengetuk pintu raksasa itu.

"Yakin Rio ada di rumah?" tanya Otogi tak yakin. Mereka udah ngetok pintu itu terus sejak 5 menit lalu sih. Nanti tangannya Jounouchi bengkak, dong.*Wow! Apakah ini tanda-tanda adanya _chemistry_? –digebuk Otogi-*

Yugi mengangguk cepat. "Ya. Aku sudah telepon ke Hp-nya kok. Katanya dia sudah pulang dari rumah sakit kemarin lu−tuh dia."

Benar kata Yugi, pintu besar itu pun mulai terbuka perlahan. Rombongan itu memperhatikan saat pintu itu bergerak dengan sangat pelan... pelan... pelan... perlahan-lahan pintu itu mulai terkuak, diiringi dengan suara deritan yang menyakitkan telinga dan kabut debu yang mengalir keluar...

Eh, ini bukan fanfic horor ya?

Back to story. Akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka sepenuhnya, dan dari balik pintu itu, munculah seorang gadis berambut putih panjang dengan tongkat di ketiak dan perban di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Teman-teman!" serunya riang. "Kalian datang! Akhirnya... Uwaa! Bosan banget lho sendirian di sini! Nggak ada yang bisa dikerjakan kecuali main game atau baca buku, meskiipun asyik juga karena Tou-san membelikan banyak buku keren..."

Atem menatap gadis itu dengan tercengang. Menurut cerita Yugi saat perjalanan ke sini tadi, cewek bernama Rio ini sakit karena _jatuh dari puncak tangga penyebrangan_. Dan dia masih bisa tertawa seperti itu?

"A-chan!" seru gadis itu keras saat melihat Atem, membuat Atem terlonjak. "A-chan, aku rindu padamu! Huaa, sudah lama kita nggak jalan-jalan! Bagaimana keadaan Haga? Dia lolos penyisihan? Uh, pertandingannya nggak disiarin di TV! Pokoknya aku harus protes ke Kaiba-kun!" kata-kata berhamburan keluar dari mulut Rio, membuat Atem pusing sendiri. Waduh, harus jawab apa dia?

Untunglah Atem tak perlu menjawab, karena Rio langsung berbalik menatap teman-temannya yang lain begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Eh, kalian mau nggak tunggu di ruang tamu dulu? Aku ingin ngobrol berdua sama sobatku tersayang..." katanya, entah mengapa membuat Atem merasakan dorongan ingin pergi ke toilet saat ini juga.

Tapi tampaknya Yugi cs sudah terbiasa, karena Jounouchi mengangguk dan berkata, "Oke, _special service_ buat pasangan sahabat!" ujarnya sambil membentuk huruf 'v' dengan jarinya, membuat Rio menyeringai.

Dan Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu serta Otogi pun berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Atem bersama cewek aneh bernama Rio.

Atem melirik gugup ke arah Rio. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Memeluknya dan mengatakan hal-hal aneh yang cuma dimengerti kaum Hawa? *ketauan deh Atem satu spesies sama Pegasus, buktinya tau hal-hal yang cuma diketahui kaum Hawa*

"Nah, A-chan..." Rio mulai bersuara sambil menoleh menatap Atem, dan Atem tersentak melihat sorot mata Rio. Kenapa mata itu terlihat... eh, mencurigakan?

Dan sebelum Atem sempat memikirkan hal lain, gadis itu menarik tangan Atem dan menyeretnya masuk ke kamarnya, gerakannya begitu keras dan cepat hingga membuat Atem jatuh berdebam di atas karpet beludru warna abu.

"AW! Ittai!" jerit Atem keras. *bisa bayangin Atem ngejerit nggak? -,-* Ia menatap Rio dengan pandangan kesal binti sebal bin jengkel. "Apa-apaan kamu?" tanyanya marah.

"Ehehe... Gomen, gomen..." sahut Rio sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia nyengir lebar melihat ekspresi Atem yang sangat aneh, campuran ekspresi marah, sebal, dan kesal. "Habis aku senang akhirnya bisa ketemu Atem..."

Atem bersungut-sungut sebal. Ia mulai menggerutu, marah-marah, mengutuk karpet, melempar bantal−

Eh, tunggu. Tadi... Rio memanggilnya apa?

"Kau panggil aku apa?" tanya Atem akhirnya. Dasar emang otak Pentium 1, _loading-_nya lama. "Kau bilang aku siapa?"

Cengiran Rio semakin lebar. Kemudian ia merubah cengirannya menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil. "Yakin kau tak mengenaliku, Atem?" tanyanya.

Atem mengerutkan kening bingung. Ia mengenali ekspresi Rio. Ia tahu... tapi tak bisa ingat. Siapa? Di mana ia pernah melihat senyuman itu, wajah itu?

Rio tersenyum geli melihat Atem yang berpikir keras. Kemudian ia merogoh saku bajunya, mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti pion catur.

"Ingat ini nggak?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati Atem. Yang ditanya semakin memperdalam kerutan dini di dahinya. Ia mulai memperhatikan tangan Rio yang memegang pion catur itu... Tapi tunggu. Itu bukan pion catur. Itu...

"Yup, betul sekali," ujar Rio seolah bisa membaca pikiran Atem. "Ini adalah pion yang kita pakai waktu main game RPG saat pertama bertemu dulu..."

Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Atem kembali menganga. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengangkat tangan dan menunjuk Rio. "K-k-kau... J-j-jangan-jangan kau..."

Rio tersenyum puas. Ia melempar pion itu ke udara, membiarkan pion mungil yang berbentuk seperti manusia itu berputar-putar di udara.

"Ya, ini aku..." ujar Rio pelan, kedua matanya menatap si pion yang meluncur turun, rambut si pion yang memiliki tiga warna tampak mencolok. "Ryou Bakura."

**-To Be Continued-**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hiiiiii! K-k-kenapa sih fic iniii? Setelah sekian lama nggak update, kenapa hasilnya malah ginii? **

**Atem: Uh, seneng sih ada temen seperjuangan, tapi...**

**Ryou: Hoeee, jadi maksud Kanna peranku ganti tuh jadi cewek ya?**

**Kanna: Hiks, iya, Ryou-kun...**

**Yugi: Tapi... Kalo ganti berarti sebelumnya ada chara lain yang mau dijadiin cewek ya?**

**Kanna: Tul banget! Yugi emang pinter, nggak kayak Atem...**

**Atem: *ngasih death glare* Heeeh? Jadi, siapa chara beruntung yang batal dirubah gendernya itu?  
Kanna: Ehm, tadinya sih Otogi yang mau kujadiin cewek...**

**Otogi: WHAT?**

**Kanna: Ih, Otogi alay banget sih? Jadi intinya, rencana awal Kanna pengen bikin Otogi jadi cewek buat nemenin A-chan nyari tahu apa yang terjadi sama mereka. Mereka berdua kan sama-sama emosian, pasti lucu dong ngeliatin mereka berusaha kerja sama? *evil smirk***

**Yugi: Ehm, iya sih... Tapi kenapa diganti?**

**Kanna: Euh, yah, alasan Kanna sederhana banget sih... Nah, coba deh kamu pikirin, bisa nggak kamu bayangin Otogi jadi cewek?**

**Yugi: *sweatdrop* Iya sih... Betul-betul nggak bisa dibayangin... -,-**

**Kanna: Ya, gitu deh alesannya. Makannya Kanna ganti chara-nya jadi Ryou. Habis Ryou kan imuut... XDXDXD**

**Atem: Maniak! Lagian aku juga nggak pantes kok dijadiin cewek! *mencak-mencak***

**Kanna: Kata siapa? Kamu manis kok... Iya kan, Ryou-kun?**

**Ryou: Eh? Iyaa... *lagi masang wig***

**Atem: Ryou! Kamu kok nggak sebel sih dikasih peran cewek?**

**Ryou: Heh? Abis kan pengalaman baru... Bosen ah ngeliat Atem-kun mulu yang jadi cewek. Aku juga kan pengen nyoba... *innocent face***

**Atem: sweatdrop* Uh... Dasar maniak occult gila!**

**Kanna: Eeh, udah ah! Kebanyakan ngobrol jadi panjang nih! Udah lebih dari 2000 kata, tau! Mending bales review ah!**

**Atem: Sono bales! Emang gue mau bantuin?**

**Kanna: Geer abis... Emangnya siapa yang sudi minta tolong? ==' Oke, balesan review!**

un-sane bloody eater: **Waaa... sama-sama... Makasih ya dukungannya... XDXD Hehe iya, yang nolongin Kaiba. Akhirnya dapet jatah juga tuh chara, hoho... Omong-omong, Ryou Kanna ubah gendernya lho... Apakah anda setuju? Terus... Tetep ikutin fic ini ya? *ngemis mode: ON***

Uchiha: **Sama-sama... ^w^ Iya, Kanna bakal berusaha sebaik-baiknya ngelanjutin fic ini. Makasih dukungannya ya! XDXD**

Q-Ren: **Halo! Makasih udah review! XDXD Ehe, iya nih Kaiba akhirnya dapet giliran juga. Review lagi ya? *kitty eyes***

The Fallen Kuriboh: **Wah, Dika-san ganti penname ya? ^^ Makasih udah review ya, Dika-san... Kalo pairing, rencananya sih mau Pride. Tapi kalo mau masangin A-chan sama Honda boleh juga *PLAK!* Intinya, pair di fic ini belum pasti. Malah bisa aja akhirnya nggak ada pair -,- Jadi... boleh minta review lagi nggak? Hehe... XPXP**

Kamui: **Fufufu, 100 poin untuk anda! *lemparin confeitto* Makasih reviewnya ya, Kamui-san! Boleh minta review lagi? Ehe...**

Nisca31tm-emerald: **Hehehe, iya... Pasti kaget lah tau2 keluar darah padahal ga luka apa-apa... -,- Iya nih Kaiba nongol juga akhirnya. Makasih ya reviewnya! Bersedia ngasih lagi nggak? *geplaked***

Rhein: **Ini sudah diupdate. Makasih banyak! ^w^**

wiwy xhia: **Hehe, makasih banyak ya! Kanna terharu... *lebay* Ngomong-ngomong, Kanna panggil Wiwy-san aja ya? Kanna dukung banyak lho di World Cup... 7 negara utama yang Kanna dukung tuh Korsel, Jepang, Italia, Jerman, Spanyol, Inggris sama Argentina. Kaget banget pas Italia tersisih, hiks... Tapi nggak nyangka Spanyol bakalan menang! XDXDXD Kalo Wiwy-san dukung siapa?**

**Halah jadi banyak bacot... makasih reviewnya ya! Boleh minta review lagi? :D**

animex hantori: **Weleh, mbak? Iya gapapa, panggil apa aja asal jangan aneh-aneh XDXD Kanna udah update lho, masih mau review nggak? XDXD**

**Bales review selesai! Ohya, Kanna mau minta maaf sama semua Readers yang ngerasa nggak puas sama chapter ini. Maaf yaa, padahal akhirnya update setelah sekian lama, eh taunya malah gini -,-**

**Mmm, satu lagi... Menurut Readers, mending di fic ini ada pairnya nggak? Soalnya fic ini bisa diakhiri dengan pair ataupun nggak. Tapi kalo ada pair, Kanna cuma ngasih option Pride ya? Gomen, Kanna paling nggak bisa nulis incest -,-**

**Oke, jawabannya Kanna tunggu di review ya! Jangan lupa kesan, pesan, hikmah -?- yang kalian dapat dari fic ini. Mau ngritik juga nggak masalah ^^**

**Atem: Oi dodol! Word-nya udah nembus 2500 tau! **

**Kanna: Hah! Masa sih? Huwah, Kanna nggak nyadar udah kebanyakan bacot! Okeh, udah dulu ya, minna! Jangan rindu sama Kanna yaa...**

**Atem: *muntah* **

***nendang Atem, ditendang balik***

**Don't forget to REVIEW! Jaa~~**


End file.
